Queens
Groupqueensyall.jpg Groupqueens.jpg Spring2004maybe.png queens1.jpg There are two kinds of members in Knights Social Club: Men and Women. The aforementioned women have a special place in Knights; they are the legendary Queens. The Queens are honorary members of the club, meaning they were handpicked—chosen by Knights. They were chosen because they were and are the most sweet, beautiful, and caring women on campus. Above all that, they embody what it means to be a part of the club: God first and others second. Knights has the best Queens. Queens are honorary female members of Knights and are carefully chosen at the end of each semester. Queens serve for the rest of their time at Harding. At each Knights meeting, the Queens are given the standard applause and honor due their presence. Typically these women can be found supporting the Knights at athletic contests and events. Proving their commitment to honoring queens, Knights created Queen Appreciation Day in the spring of 2009, which every club promptly copied as it was a monumentally iconic idea. Also see: * Queen Entertainment * Knight Marriages * Maria's Queening '' ''* Queen Appreciation Day Past Queens By Club Current Clubs Zeta Rho (30) *Spring 2019 - Emma Fields *Fall 2018 - Rachel Creeley *Fall 2016 - Maggie Cox, Ally Grace Hutchinson, Jenna Porter *Spring 2015 - Bri LaFerney *Fall 2015 - Libbie Turner, Caroline Todd *Fall 2014 - Anna Winchester *Spring 2014 - Lauren Meyer *Fall 2013 - Olivia Bissell *Fall 2012 - Brook Kimrey *Fall 2011 - Holly Bohnett *Spring 2011 - Jenna Fox, Scotti Beth Lawson *Fall 2010 - Sarabeth Ivey Hurst *2008 - Betsy Dell *2007 - Monica Helton, Michelle Worden Bates *2005 - Lara Anderson *2003 - Katie Casey Ashley *2001 - Summer Feazell Shipman *1998 - Jenny Behel *1990 - Nicola Clark *1989 - Brenda Greer Holland *1988 - Jenna Shipman, Susan Duncan *Spring 1985 - Angela McDonough *Spring 1981 - Wendy McDonough *Spring 1980 - Judy Riley Pi Theta Phi (20) *Spring 2019 - Morgan Proffitt *Fall 2018 - Hallie Hite *Spring 2018 - Meals Martin, Kinsey Stubblefield *Fall 2017 - Kayley Ross *Spring 2017 - Rachel Bean, Laura Waldron *Fall 2014 - Jenna Harris *Spring 2014 - Lisi Padilla, Brooke Kehl *Spring 2013 - Emily Lincoln *Spring 2012 - Emily Owens, Katelyn Robison *Spring 2011 - Maddi West Wilkerson *Fall 2009 - Mallory Sharp Baskett *2009 - Rosie Helton Potts, Kristin Mainprize *2008 - Heather Mitchell, Bethany Rae Holder *2007 - Anna Justus Delta Gamma Rho (16) *Spring 2013 - Chelsea Collins *Spring 2010 - Maria Angel Fonseca *Spring 2009 - Dia Gibson *2008 - Mary Kyle Walker, Neely Hewes *2006 - Rachel Thies, Abigail King *2005 - Brittney Burcham, Triston Graham *2004 - Emily Dell Cheatham, Jordan Tanksley, Emily Morris Daniel *Fall 1998 - Amy Stump *1995 - Wendy Nickols *Fall 1993 - Donna Wallace Davis *1992 - Teresa Toland Shantih (16) *2003 - Erika Ross Lucero *2002 - Laura Stegall Staples *2001 - Anna Walters *1999 - Chrissy Thornton *Spring 1997 - Randie Seeber *Spring 1996 - Rita Boudra *Fall 1995 - Mandy Leigh Armstrong *Spring 1993 - Diadra McGregor Harnden *1992 - Shannon Black Adams *1990 - Lisa Kirkbride, Christine MacDonald, Sheri Wells, Shannon Roggendorff, Kristy Dawdy *1989 - Monica Bagley Jimenez *Spring 1987 - Tracy Brown Ju Go Ju (14) *Spring 2019 - Ashley Mylhousen *Fall 2018 - Audrey Davis *Fall 2013 - Rebekah Loftis *Fall 2011 - Jessica Davis *Fall 2007 - Jessie Sears Wilson *2003 - Nicole Reece Mount *2001 - Lauren Smelser, Mandy Emmersen Cline *1999 - Taylor Davis Johnson, Heather Worthy *1996 - Sallie Chase *Spring 1984 - Donna Cash *Spring 1979 - Gayla Shipp *Spring 1970 - Maurine Lewis None (14) *2006 - Samantha Cheatham *2005 - Julie Akins *2004 - Phil White, Kim Frizzell *2002 - Megan Kennedy *1997 - Dawn Jones, Dijana Dow Shelby *1996 - Schell Gower *1998 - Heather Ray *1995 - Becky Black *Fall 1994 - Lori Blake *Fall 1993 - Penny Mayberry Haussin *Spring 1993 - Leslie Klein *Spring 1973 - Mrs. Cunningham Chi Omega Phi (7) *Fall 2006 - Tess Bragg *2000 - Laura Wallace, Katie Johnston *1999 - Marie Anderson *Spring 1997 - Jenny Ruhl Hannel *1996 - Kimberly Parrish *Spring 1994 - Priscilla Ray Delta Nu (7) *Fall 2017 - Emily Davis *Spring 2017 - Sydney Warren *Fall 2016 - Laren Houstoun *Fall 2015 - Brenna Castleberry *Spring 2015 - Tori Strother *Spring 2010 - Kenzie Brewer *Fall 2010 - DeeAnn Waugh Ko Jo Kai (4) *Fall 2013 - Lily Armstrong *Fall 2012 - Hayley Smith Waldron *Spring 2009 - Ashley Ward Mitchen *Spring 1974 - Juanita Stalley Regina (4) *1995 - Brandy Nickols *Fall 1994 - Jennifer Frye *1991 - Beth Heffington *Spring 1986 - Rhoda Lanier Oege (4) *1990 - Glynis Rogers *1988 - Sheri Wells *Spring 1982 - Terry Heffington *Spring 1972 - Carol Bucy Gata (1) *Spring 1969 - Ellen Porter Disbanded Clubs Kappa Kappa Kappa (4) *2000 - Yahna Moss *Spring 1996 - Stacey Dempsey Neal *Spring 1976 - Mary Margaret Ramsey *Spring 1971 - Beth Underwood Tri Sigma Delta (2) *1993 - Lezlie Outlaw *1992 - Kim High Hollis Kappa Gamma Epsilon (1) *2000 - Allison Worthy Ka Re Ta (1) *1991 - Christine Hill Chi Alpha Rho (1) *1989 - Elaine Montgomery Chinnici Kappa Delta Kappa (1) *Spring 1983 - Tami Jones Beta Tau (1) *Spring 1978 - Julia Weidner Tofebt (1) *Spring 1977 - Sylvia Pectol Woodson Harding Coeds (1) *Spring 1975 - Debra Wood Phi Delta (1) *Spring 1968 - Judy Worth Petit Jean Queen and Homecoming Winners # - Petit Jean ^ - Homecoming bold indicates winner The Petit Jean Queen started in 1958 and ceased in 1992. To win, you had to be a queen for a social club, which the whole school then voted on. * Fall 2012 - Emily Owens^ * Fall 2010 - Dia Gibson^ * Fall 2009 - Mary Kyle Walker^ * Fall 2009 - Jessie Sears^ * Fall 2006 - Katie Casey^ * Fall 1992 - Kristy Dawdy * Spring 1992 - Beth Heffington# * Fall 1991 - Kristy Dawdy^ * Spring 1991 - Kristy Dawdy# * Spring 1990 - Brenda Greer Holland# * Spring 1988 - Tracy Brown# * Spring 1987 - Rhoda Lanier# * Fall 1986 - Angela McDonough^ * Spring 1986 - Angela McDonough# * Fall 1985 - Angela McDonough^ * Fall 1984 - Angela McDonough^ * Spring 1984 - Terry Heffington# * Spring 1982 - Wendy McDonough# * Fall 1981 - Wendy McDonough^ * Spring 1980 - Gayla Shipp# *'Spring 1979 - Julie Weidner#' * Fall 1978 - Judy Riley^ *'Spring 1978 - Sylvia Pectol#' *'Spring 1977 - Mary Margaret Ramsey# Various Photos Knights Queens 2015.jpeg Spring2004maybe.jpeg References